Primeape
|-|Mankey= |-|Shiny Mankey= |-|Primeape= |-|Shiny Primeape= Summary Mankey is a simian Pokémon, similar to a New World monkey. It is a bipedal and has a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose is similar to a pig’s snout, and it has narrow, red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides. Mankey's three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved, prehensile tail are brown. Along with Stufful, it is the smallest Fighting-type. Mankey specializes in physical fighting and is very aggressive and short-tempered. When angry, Mankey begins shaking and its breathing turns rough. Its rage peaks quickly, preventing its victim from being able to flee. It will rampage until it falls asleep, but its anger remains in its dreams. This causes it to wake up and become furious all over again. However, this constant release of stress grants it a long life. Mankey can be found in the mountains, where it lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. If it loses sight of its colony or if it is left alone to rage, its loneliness causes it to become infuriated. Primeape is a bipedal, simian Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually a throbbing vein on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides, narrow eyes with tiny pupils, and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. However, it has sturdy vessels in its brain that help keep it healthy. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. It has shown some fondness for bananas. Primeape can be found on mountains. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Mankey | Primeape Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Pig Monkey Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Bug type attacks. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Fighting type Pokémon, such as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic '(Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP), Payapa Berry (Halves the damage of a supereffective Psychic attck) Intelligence: Average normally, Below Average in battles (Stated to be less intelligent when angry, and it also says that the only time that he is nor angry is when he is alone) Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Magic, Psychic powers, like Telekinesis. If Primeape becomes too angry, he will die because of it Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Vital Spirit:' Primeape is full of vitality, and that prevents it from falling asleep. *'Anger Point:' Primeape is angered when it takes a critical hit, and that maxes its Attack stat. *'Defiant:' Boosts Primeape's Attack stat sharply when its stats are lowered. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Scratch:' Mankey's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Low Kick:' Mankey kicks the opponent near the ground, causing them to trip. The heavier the opponent, the more damage the move does. *'Leer:' Mankey gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Focus Energy:' Mankey takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Fury Swipes:' Mankey repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. *'Karate Chop:' Mankey's hand glows white and he strikes the opponent with the side of his open hand, it has a high critical hit ratio. *'Pursuit:' Mankey chases after a fleeing target and strikes them from behind with a physical blow, giving double the damage if the target is fleeing. *'Seismic Toss:' Mankey grabs the opponent's leg and head, jumps up and throws them to the ground. *'Swagger:' Mankey puffs out its chest and intimidates its opponent, causing them to become furious, increasing their own offensive potency, while also becoming confused. *'Cross Chop:' Mankey brings its hands down in a dual karate chop in an x fashion. It has a high chance to hit critically. *'Assurance:' Mankey slams into the opponent with an attack that deals more damage if the opponent was already damaged just beforehand. *'Punishment:' Mankey strikes the opponent with an attack that deals more damage the more its opponent has powered itself up. *'Thrash:' Mankey rampages and attacks for two to three turns. Mankey then becomes confused. *'Close Combat:' Mankey repeatedly punches and kicks the opponent at a fast speed, but lowers its defense and special defense in the process. *'Screech:' Mankey opens its mouth and shrieks loudly, causing white shockwaves to come out from its mouth, lowering the target's defense. *'Covet: '''Mankey endearingly approaches the target, then steals the target's held item. *'Stomping Tantrum:' Driven by frustration, the user attacks the target. If the user's previous move has failed, the power of this move doubles. *'Outrage:' Mankey rampages and attacks for two to three turns. Mankey then becomes confused. *'Final Gambit:' Mankey sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match, though it technically ignores durability. *'U-Turn:' Mankey hits the foe with a powerful attack and then immediately retreats, gaining distance. *'Taunt:' Mankey deliberately provokes the opponent with gestures, inciting them into a blind range and forego strategic or defensive maneuvers. *'Rage:' Exclusive to Primeape. As long as this move is in use, the power of rage raises the Attack stat each time Primeape is hit in battle. *'Fling:' Exclusive to Primeape. Primeape flings its held item at the target to attack. This move's power and effects depend on the item. |-|Egg Moves= *'Beat Up:' Primeape gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks. *'Counter:' If Primeape takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Primeape takes the physical hit to work. *'Encore:' Primeape cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Focus Punch:' Primeape focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if Primeape is hit before it is used. *'Foresight:' Primeape enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks; in other words, their intangibility/non-corporeality is negated. This also enables an evasive target to be hit via thought reading. Furthermore, this has the secondary effects of undoing illusions and allowing the user to see invisible targets. *'Meditate:' Primeape sits on the ground and meditates, raising its Attack stat. *'Night Slash:' Primeape attacks the opponent the instant an opportunity arises, potentially dealing a large amount of damage. *'Power Trip:' Primeape boasts its strength and attacks the target. The more Primeaper's stats are raised, the greater the move's power. *'Revenge: Primeape attacks the target, it double its attack if Primeape is hitted by another attack. *'''Reversal: Primeape uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Sleep Talk:' While asleep, Primeape randomly uses one of its other moves. *'Smelling Salts:' This attack's power is doubled when used on a target with paralysis. This also cures the target's paralysis, however. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Low Sweep:' Primeape kicks low and aims for the opponent's legs, lowering the target's speed. *'Brick Break:' Primeape's hand glows white and it karate-chops the opponent from above, it can also break some barriers |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Primeape will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Primeape knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Primeape, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Primeape's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Primeape's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Primeape has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items.. *'Nonsleeper:' Primeape resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Primeape becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Primeape misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Primeape becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Primeape takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Primeape. As an effect of the Counter status, Primeape's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Primeape's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Primeape is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Primeape receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Primeape may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Primeape can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Primeape can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Primeape pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Mankey | Primeape Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Races Category:Species Category:Mammals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters